Maybe I'm lost, but at least I'm looking
by notsosweetsugar
Summary: Kiedy Cassidy Hathaway przybywa do 51 Remizy w Chicago, by podjąć pracę jako ratownik medyczny, nie ma już matki, narzeczonego i od dwóch lat mieszka z babcią, wymagającą dużej troski. Jeżdżąc karetką 61 zdobywa nową rodzinę, przyjaciół na całe życie, którzy pomagają jej zapomnieć o ponurych wydarzeniach z przeszłości. [przed 1x18, Fireworks]


**Chicago, marzec 2009**

W jej śnie wszędzie był tylko dym, ogień i cierpienie. To nie wróżyło dobrze – może sny Cassidy nie były prorocze, ale zazwyczaj miała koszmary, kiedy miało się stać coś strasznego. Cóż, tego snu z całą pewnością nie można było zaliczyć do pogodnych.

- Cassie – przez płomienie zaczął się przebijać znajomy głos. Był niski, miły, ale w tym konkretnym momencie natarczywy, pospieszający. Kobieta otworzyła oczy.

Było ciemno, a w powietrzu czuć było zapach spalenizny. A w mieszkaniu na trzecim piętrze w centrum Chicago nie powinno się czuć spalenizny. To ożywiło dwudziestopięcioletnią Cassie, blondynkę, ale nie mentalną.

- Cass, musisz wstać – to był ten sam głos, który ją obudził, głos jej narzeczonego, Marka. Mark miał dwadzieścia dziewięć lat i był mu pisany sukces. Kobieta znała go od dzieciństwa i już od najmłodszych lat wiedziała, że prawdopodobnie za niego wyjdzie. Mimo tego, iż młodych popychali rodzice, sami szybko się w sobie zakochali. Może nie była to gorąca miłość, jaka zdarzała się w tych wszystkich filmach, ale miłość związana z poczuciem spełnienia i stabilizacji. Ich wspólne życie malowało się w samych jasnych, ale nudnych kolorach.

- Co się dzieje? - dziewczyna usiadła. Była potargana, kołdra przykrywała jej szczupłe ciało odziane jedynie w dresowe spodnie i top na ramiączkach. Mark kucał przy łóżku w t-shircie i szortach, z bardzo zmartwionym wyrazem na twarzy.

- Pożar – rzucił. Serce Cassidy prawie się zatrzymało. Tak nienawidziła mieć racji. Rozejrzała się po ich sypialni, starannie umeblowanej. Jej narzeczony bezbłędnie to odczytał. - Ogień nie dotarł jeszcze do tej części budynku, ale szybko się rozprzestrzenia. Musisz stąd jak najszybciej wyjść.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, otworzył szafę i wziął z niej pierwsze lepsze okrycie – jak się okazało, był to szary kardigan, jeden z nowszych zakupów.

- Dzwoniłem już po straż pożarną, będą tutaj za kilka minut, ale nie możemy zwlekać – kontynuował. Coś w jego głosie mówiło Cass, że nie wybiera się z nią. Ale był wyraźnie zmartwiony, na jego czole malowała się głęboka bruzda. Blondynka wstała i narzuciła na siebie sweterek.

- A co z tobą? - zapytała, patrząc na niego z troską w oczach. Nigdy nie chciałaby go stracić. Mimo całej tej farsy z rodzicami, nie wyobrażała sobie życia z kim innym. Miała już plan, widziała siebie wraz z Markiem w Domu Spokojnej Starości, gdzie odwiedzałyby ich wnuczęta, dzieci ich dzieci – córki i syna.

- Ja muszę pomóc innym. Nie wszyscy wyszli na zewnątrz – był wyraźnie strapiony i chyba to była ta rzecz, która nakazała Cassidy się zbuntować.

- Chcę Ci pomóc! - oznajmiła lekko, chociaż w środku czuła się jak zbuntowana dziewczynka, gotowa lada chwila tupnąć i skrzyżować ręce na piersi, byle tylko osiągnąć swój cel.

- To zbyt niebezpieczne – Mark zakaszlał. Nagle jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał. Wcisnął Cassie do ręki wilgotny skrawek białego materiału. Mimo iż nic nie powiedział, kobieta wiedziała, co ma z nim zrobić – planowała kiedyś zostanie strażakiem. Nic z tego nie wyszło, ale znała podstawy. - Jesteś droba, poza tym, nie chcemy, żeby coś Ci się stało. Planujemy wesele!

Ten uśmiech chociaż przez chwilę pozwolił jej wierzyć, że wszystko będzie w porządku, że za kilka miesięcy stanie w białej sukni przy ołtarzu u boku ukochanego mężczyzny, promieniejąc.

- Idź schodami w dół, nie zatrzymuj się, chyba że zobaczysz kogoś, komu możesz pomóc. Zejdź na dół i tam czekaj na straż pożarną – poinstruował ją. Blondynka skinęła głową. Zacisnęła pięści. Sytuacja była nietypowa, musiała być szybka i pewna siebie. Nie miała zamiaru zaprzeczać ukochanemu. Skoro powiedział jej, żeby bezpiecznie znalazła się na dole, to była gotowa to zrobić.

- Jeszcze jedno – dopowiedział Mark. Pozwolił sobie na delikatny uśmiech. - Kocham Cię.

- Ja Ciebie też – również i ona się uśmiechnęła. - Do zobaczenia później.

Miała już odejść, kiedy jej narzeczony złapał ją za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie wpadła w jego ramiona i nagle połączyli się w pocałunku. Mógłby się już nigdy nie skończyć, bo był wyjątkowo dobry, mimo iż Mark nigdy zbyt dobrze nie całował. Ale ten konkretny pocałunek miał w sobie rozpacz, nadzieję i płomień. Kiedy się od siebie oderwali, Cassidy już bez słowa, a jedynie z delikatnym uśmiechem wyszła z sypialni i podążyła do drzwi. Tutaj ogień czuć było mocniej, ale klatka schodowa wyglądała bezpiecznie. Jedynie w cienkich kapciach zaczęła zbiegać po schodach, rozglądając się uważnie. Nikogo nie widziała, pocieszała się tym, że wszyscy już wyszli. Kiedy znalazła się na drugim piętrze, zobaczyła czarny, gęsty dym. Przycisnęła chusteczkę do twarzy, spojrzała w dal, ale nikogo nie zobaczywszy, ruszyła dalej. Miała nadzieję, była pewna, że Markiem wszystko będzie w porządku. Na parterze również nie natknęła się na nikogo. Kiedy wyszła z budynku, wstrząsnął nią atak nagłego kaszlu. Nic sobie z tego nie zrobiła – to było normalne.

Bardziej przestraszyła się, kiedy przed apartamentowcem dostrzegła jedynie kilku wyrwanych ze snu, przerażonych sąsiadów. Nie widziała mieszkających na parterze państwa Jones i ich małego synka, nie widziała Evy, samotnej kobiety z trzeciego piętra. Ale wtedy pomyślała, że w jakiś sposób Mark na pewno ich wyciągnie, poza tym, zaraz miała przyjechać straż pożarna. Odeszła na bok, ignorując Rosie, dwudziestojednolatkę z parteru, która jako jedyna wydawała się ją zauważać. Miała na twarzy wypisane zmartwienie, ale to była właśnie Rosie – zawsze martwiła się o wszystko i wszystkich, o Marka może nawet za bardzo.

- Cassidy! - zawyła dziewczyna i ruszyła w jej stronę. Dopiero wtedy zobaczyła łzy w jej oczach. W tym samym momencie jej uszu doszedł dźwięk syren strażackich i po chwili na ulicy zatrzymały się dwa czerwone wody i karetka. - Czy z Markiem wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Rosie. Wyglądała jak kobieta, która nagle straciła ukochanego.

A Cassie była bardzo dobra w odczytywaniu ludzkich emocji. I nagle coś do niej dotarło – dłuższe pobyty jej narzeczonego w pracy, fakt, że był perfekcyjnie przytomny tej nocy, mimo iż zasypiał w ciągu minuty i nigdy nie dało się go obudzić, ta wszechobecna troska sąsiadki o niego...

Prawda zraniła kobietę. Przecież była gotowa poświęcić swoje życie mężczyźnie, z którym się żegnała. Planowali razem przyszłość, a on tak po prostu ją zdradzał? Mówił, że kocha, po czym sypiał z inną? To dlatego zawsze był taki skryty?

- Ty suko – syknęła Cassidy. Jej oczy nagle stały się suche, chociaż wcześniej ledwo powstrzymywała się od łez. Jeśli teraz miałaby płakać, to chyba tylko dlatego, że jej sąsiedzi nie stali na zewnątrz, tak jak powinni.

Rosie chyba zrozumiała, że Cassie zorientowała się, co jest grane, bo wstrząsnął nią szloch.

- Przepraszam – zawołała dwudziestojednolatka. Ale Cass miała gdzieś jej przeprosiny. Teraz uzyskała już pewność. Odeszła. Zobaczyła jednego strażaka, który komenderował grupką innych. Jeden podbiegł do drabiny, kilku wbiegło do środka.

- Co tu się stało? - zawołał dowódca w stronę blondynki. Była między nimi coraz mniejsza odległość. - Ile osób jest w środku?

- Nie wiem – odparła jak najspokojniej Cassidy. - Budynek ma trzydziestu dwóch mieszkańców, a na zewnątrz jest może dziesięć osób.

- Wszystko w porządku? Może powinna pani... - nagle Cassie przestała słyszeć strażaka. Budynek rozmył się przed jej oczami, wszystko nagle stało się szare. Poczuła jak leci. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą zobaczyła był kask mężczyzny, który upadł na ziemię, gdy ten ją łapał. Zauważyła na nim nazwisko – Severide.

* * *

><p>Całe opowiadanie jest dość luźną historią skupioną na Kellym i wymyślonej przeze mnie bohaterce, Cassidy, dlatego też zmieniłam kilka dość istotnych faktów i "wpisałam" pannę Hathaway w niektóre sceny. Zachęcam do dzielenia się swoją opinią, chętnie poprawię wszelkie błędy :)<p>

Aby lepiej wyobrazić sobie Cassie (która w mojej wyobraźni wygląda mniej więcej tak, jak Katie Cassidy) zapraszam do zaglądania na moją stronę na polyvore ( .com), gdzie będzie można zobaczyć niektóre ze strojów moich bohaterów.


End file.
